The present invention relates to (i) a sheet tray which is provided in a document transporting apparatus, a sheet feeding apparatus, and the like, and on which sheets such as documents (originals) are set; (ii) a sheet transporting apparatus for transporting the sheet from the sheet tray; and (iii) an image forming apparatus including the sheet tray.